


Hot as a Summer's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Bill, Bill gives surprisingly good life advice, Bill is also really gross, Bill is creepy in this going to warn you now, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Human!Bill, I have no idea what else to tag this, I hope you like this Flowers, M/M, Pedophilia, ice cream man au, kid!Dipper, no magic, short fic, some very minor sexual innuendos, why are my tags always a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart torn apart by his summer crush, Dipper spends time with the ice cream man, Bill Cipher, to try and forget about his heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/gifts).



> I miss writing underage fluff so here we go.  
> The AU is not mine, it belongs to Grotesque_Flower aka Flowers-For-Freaks

Music thumped loudly in his ears, causing them to ring and his head to spin. He gripped his red solo cup tightly, the plastic bending and cracking in his hand. He gritted his teeth, sinking back further into the couch behind him and continued to watch the dancing teens before him.

  
  


Oh, why did he ever agree to come to this party?

  
  


Dipper would admit, he was the one to jump right onto the invitation that Wendy had given him, Mabel, and even Mabel’s best friends, Grenda and Candy, a few days ago. The redhead hadn’t painted the party as being too big- even going so far as to reassure Stan there would indeed be adults at the party and even hiring Soos as the DJ. Still, even with that reassurance and even with the knowledge that nothing bad dealing with the law would happen, Dipper couldn’t help but squirm in his seat, his nerves gnawing at the insides of his stomach.

  
  


He sipped on his Pit Cola again, grateful that he didn’t have to deal with the seed that came inside every can.

  
  


Dipper knew that as much as he could blame his shaking hands and sweating head on the party around him- too many people moving too fast for his liking, too loud of noise with the bass of whatever popular rap song playing shaking the walls and causing the windows to rattle in their frames, it wasn’t the true reason why he felt as if his body could not move, as if he were stuck to where he was, paralyzed beyond all measure.

  
  


No, it wasn’t completely the chaos erupting all around him. No, part of the matter was also the redhead that invited him to the party in the first place, still visible within the throng of erratically swaying hips and fist pumps that pierced the air, jumping along wildly with the faceless crowd.

  
  


Dipper sighed, shakily raising his cup up to his lips to take another sip as he watched his crush, Wendy, move along to the palpitating beat of the music, kicking her legs out, swaying her arms, perfect teeth bared in a upbeat, beaming grin as her mane of vivid red hair flew around her face in a deadly dance that threatened to slice any and all that wandered too close to her.

  
  


Why did Wendy have to be so beautiful, so perfect? So, so...out of this world? Dipper didn’t care if it was cliche. What he felt was real and he knew it- his heart was beating too fast, too rapidly for it to not yearn for the older teen across the room. His hands perspired and he turned to set his cup down on the table next to him, not wanting to drop it and spill soda all over himself again for staring at the other.

  
  


Dipper squared his shoulders.

  
  


Today was going to be the day. Today he was going to ask the one and only Wendy Corduroy out. He was going to walk up to her, and say...something. Something profound. Something...nice. Say something and make her laugh. And then! And then he would ask her to leave with him, go somewhere where it wasn’t so loud and sweaty...like outside! Right out on Thompson’s patio! Yeah, that would...that would work! And then! Then, he would look at her and say something else profound such as, such as _complimenting_ her! That’s what the guys did in the movies, after all. And in books! And well, in general he supposed. He didn’t know. After that, she would laugh, that cute giggle she did and he would then drop the question. That’s when he would say the words that will, hopefully, score at the very least, a _date_ with her. It’d be so simple, not too hard. Only eight words:

  
  


_Would you like to go out with me?_

  
  


Eight words. Only eight. Eight words stood in his way between his crush and his happiness with her. Only eight.

  
  


Still, Dipper chewed on his bottom lip, eyes flickering between Wendy and the door to the backyard. He wiped his hands on his shorts, uncertainty flooding through him. Dipper did a quick glance around, making sure that his sister wasn’t about to pop out of nowhere and completely ruin his chances and mess him up. Sighing in relief when he saw her between Candy and Grenda far back in front of Soos, backs towards him, Dipper climbed up to his feet, nearly falling back down into the plump red couch as he rolled his shoulders, nerves biting at his heartstrings.

  
  


Using the couch cushions to push himself up, Dipper forced himself to walk baby steps forward. He was practically quaking in his shoes.

  
  


Dipper sucked in a breath of sweaty air, nose wrinkling as the scent of both body odors and too strong of colognes and perfumes that stuck on his tongue. Making a small face, he swallowed thickly as he realized he had approached Wendy much too soon for his liking, the redhead’s swaying hips only feet away from where he had crammed himself between other moving bodies.

  
  


“Um, Wendy-” Dipper winced as his small voice was swallowed by the beating bass. His eardrums pulsated with the music and he could feel his heart dance to the rhythm. Clearing his throat, swallowing the lump in his throat, Dipper raised his voice.

  
  


“Hey! Wendy!” Dipper called out, drawing the attention to himself from the redhead. His vocal chords shivered in pain, but it was forgotten as soon as Wendy’s eyes lit up in recognition, her already smiling face turning into a full beam of happiness at his presence.

  
  


Dipper’s heart trembled, as if choking on its own strings.

  
  


“Hey, Dipper!” She screeched over the music. “See you decided to finally join the party!”

  
  


“Yeah! Er, Well, not exactly!” Dipper yelled, putting one of his fingers in his ear as it started to ache a little so close to the speakers. “I- I- I w-wanted t-to a-ask you s-s-somthing!” Dipper stuttered, face flushing with heat.

  
  


Wendy smiled. “Of course! Wanna go outside?”

  
  


Dipper nodded fervently. Squeaking when Wendy suddenly grabbed his wrist, his bright, blooming flush crawling down to touch his chest and up to his ears, he let the redhead drag him between sweaty, dancing bodies. Ignoring her long nails that carved little crescent moons into his skin, Dipper was nearly panting, eyes blown wide, perspiring and trembling more than ever as Wendy reached the door, wrenching it open and throwing both of them outside.

  
  


Dipper clutched the cavity where his heart should be, certain it had migrated upwards to be lodged in his throat currently.

  
  


The cold air helped his hot skin however, prickling it instead. Despite the chilly wind that caused his brown locks to twirl however, Dipper still found himself sweating buckets.

  
  


The brunet quickly snapped his arms down. Last thing Wendy needed to see were his sweat stains, after all.

  
  


“So.” Wendy stated, voice not even a little hoarse. “What’s up, my man?” The redhead gave him a carefree grin, leaning against the rickety glass patio table.

  
  


Dipper couldn’t stop himself from staring at her- how her long hair trailed down from her head in a beautiful vortex of soft flames, freckles that seemed to wink at him through the shadows of the night, and the way her emerald eyes simply sparkled at him, perfectly cut and polished with cheer.

  
  


Dipper gulped again, fingers playing nervously with the hem of his shirt, pulling at a few stray strings that hung down.

  
  


“Well. Um. You see…” Dipper stuttered, his voice thick with the nerves filling his veins. He found himself unable to stare directly up into the redhead’s eyes, preferring to turn and look past her into Thompson’s yard. The fence was worn down and a faded red and the grass was dead, scorched by the summer heat.

  
  


“Dipper?” Wendy piped up, breaking the tween’s wandering mind and dragging his attention back to her. Wendy cocked her head to the side, nose scrunching up a little. Her eyes seemed to pierce him, a little confusion in them. “Is everything alright? You didn’t eat too much sugar now, did you?” She gave a little chuckle.

  
  


“N-no!” Dipper said, wincing at the loudness of his own voice. “Er, well, I was. Um. Okay. W-well, you see- I, uh….”

  
  


Wendy gave the brunet a worried smile. “Dipper.” She said, slicing his bumbling sentences in two. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting really weird….”

  
  


“Weird? Weird? Ahaha, no I’m fine! I just... I just…”

  
  


“Dipper?” Wendy reached out to the younger boy, but Dipper stepped away from her outstretched hand, shivering a little as a few drops of sweat dripped down his face.

  
  


“I...I...Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme.” Dipper slurred, his speech barely understandable.

  
  


Wendy blinked once. Then twice. Biting her lips to keep herself from shooting him grin, she choked down her laughter at the expression Dipper had on his face.

  
  


“Dipper...did you just ask me out?” Wendy asked, leaning back on her heels.

  
  


Dipper nodded slowly, eyes glancing away from her to his shoes, hands still playing with his shirt. He quivered in his ratty sneakers and Wendy couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity.

  
  


“Dipper…” She said, voice dripping in sympathy.

  
  


Dipper froze.

  
  


“I’m sorry...but you’re too young for me. I’m fifteen and you’re twelve.”

  
  


Dipper stared at her, wide-eyed, not even blinking.

  
  


Wendy’s mouth tilted up into a small, sad smile and she leaned away. Her posture screamed of awkwardness, almost as bad as Dipper’s and she rubbed the back of her neck uneasily. “Sorry, Dipper…”

  
  


Oh. Oh. _Oh._

  
  


Of course. He had thought...but no. That was stupid. So, so stupid.

  
  


Dipper forced himself not to shake his head angrily. Of course he didn’t have a chance with Wendy. Of course! She was older and super pretty and wonderful and great in every way possible and he wasn’t even a teen and on top of that, sweaty and almost too awkward to function. There was…

  
  


Dipper’s chest shivered in bitter, unshed giggles and he rapidly blinked his eyes, which now had a hot pressure behind them ready to spill.

  
  


“But we can still be friends! You know. If you want.” Wendy continued on, getting up and already inching to the door.

  
  


“R-really?” Dipper squeaked, looking up at her hopefully with huge, mocha eyes that seemed to gleam in the chilly night.

  
  


Wendy paused besides Dipper, her lips forming a small smile and she playfully batted the brim of his hat with her hand. “Of course, you dork. Just, try not to be weird. ‘Kay?”

  
  


Dipper flicked the brim of his hat up and gave the older girl a watery smile. “Okay.” He agreed, his heart sinking back down into his chest, ready to rot away.

  
  


Wendy smiled at him. “Great! Glad we could get this sorted!” Reaching the door, she swung it open and stood to the side, ready to let Dipper in.

  
  


“Um, actually Wendy, I kinda wanna stay out here for a little bit. It’s way too hot for me in there.” Dipper stated, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, unsticking the brown curls that sat there heavily.

  
  


Wendy looked at him with slight worry shining in her eyes. “If you’re sure…” She trailed off.

  
  


Dipper gave her a single, strong nod. “I’m sure, I’m sure.” He reassured her, forcing his smile to grow wider. “Go dance some more, I just need a little time to think.”

  
  


Wendy’s small smile melted into a true one. “If you’re sure, Dipper. I’ll see you around.” Without another glance, the redhead shut the door behind her, disappearing into the mass of bodies inside.

  
  


Heaving out a shuddering sigh, Dipper turned and walked parallel to the house, passing a few windows and turning the corner into a small, unseen nook in the backyard. Sure that no one else was outside in the cold, able to see him, Dipper slumped down in the grass, pulling his knees up so they bumped against his chest. Leaning his cheek on one of his knees, Dipper stared out at the faded fence and the forest that towered beyond it, pine needles shivering in the wind.

  
  


Sniffling loudly, sure that no one would hear him over the music blaring from inside, Dipper sobbed.

  
  


 


	2. No Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda hard to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways~

Dipper sighed as he curled up tight under his covers, clenched fists causing his blunt nails to cut little crescents into the palms of his hands. He could see sunlight filter through his light, moth-eaten blanket, dappling the cruddy sheets under him with a soft golden color. He sighed, turning so his back was to the room, facing the wall. It did nothing to help cover up the bright sun however.

  


Dipper blinked hard, a little disgusted by the feeling of dried tears cracking against his cheeks. Slowly raising the back of his palm to his face, Dipper rubbed his cheeks halfheartedly, puffing them out a little and sniffling some.

  


Yesterday’s events ran through his mind what had to be the nth time in a row. It was all he could think about last night, tossing and turning and shifting and crying softly into his pillow, heart thumping hard enough as if to bruise itself against his ribs.

  


Of course he didn’t have a chance with the beautiful Wendy. Not a snowball’s chance in hell, his Grunkle would say and Dipper had to tentatively agree. He was just a sweaty, gross twelve-year-old, after all. Wendy was fifteen, tall, pretty, semi-popular he supposed, and was cool.

  


A small, pathetic whine escaped Dipper’s lips and the boy nuzzled into his own hands. His limbs were still heavy with sleep and his eyes felt raw. Licking his dry lips, Dipper’s nose scrunched up at the stench of his own breath.

  


As much as he didn’t want to get out of the warm safety of his bed, his own grossness was starting to catch up with him.

  


Turning back around, the boy squirmed out from under his covers, eyes squinting but not smarting at the light that hit them. Rubbing his hand across his face again, Dipper hummed at the warmth that hit his skin, twisting his body to plant both his bare feet on the ground, which swam with the the reflections through the triangular window, Dipper pushed himself up fully, popping his back. Taking the time to crack each of his knuckles, the tween stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly as blood rushed into his head. Blinking as the room swayed, he held the side of his end table, blinking rapidly so reality would snap back into place for him.

  


Head clearing relatively fast, the tween proceeded to grab some clean boxers, shorts, and a shirt, padding out into the hallway and into the bathroom, stubbing his fingers as he flipped the lightswitch on.

  


Hissing at the brief pain, Dipper stared at himself in the mirror- his eyes were still rimmed in pink and purple bags hung heavily from his orbs, which were dull. Scratching the side of his face, scrabbling for hairs that still haven’t grown in as of yet, Dipper grabbed a few strands of his brown hair, the locks shiny with dirt and grease. Nose wrinkling, he went ahead and turned around, shutting and locking the door before padding over to the shower, turning on the water. Hand darting underneath the shaky stream, playing around with the knobs till he got the perfect temperature, Dipper quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped inside, yanking the curtains back into place.

  


Mabel always said showers helped people feel better. Maybe she was on to something.

  


He was, as always, fast in cleaning himself, wanting to get hygine over and done with in favor for spending his time on more important matters. Grabbing a washcloth and lathering it with soap, Dipper sloppily scrubbed himself done, pausing to make sure to get the area behind his ears and his belly button, Mabel’s words from long ago ringing in his ears. Rinsing off, Dipper grabbed his shampoo and squirted a dollop on his open palm, running his fingers through his chocolate locks, scratching his scalp hard so the soap foamed. Eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back, Dipper spat soapy water out of his mouth as he worked to get all the grease and dirt out of his hair. Gasping as he finished up, he shook his head a little, cautiously opening his eyes, not wanting soap to drip into his open orbs and scald them.

  


Shutting the water off, Dipper stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat Mabel always made sure was situated in front of the tub. Wiggling his toes, Dipper smiled.

  


He had to admit, he did feel a little better now. Still, the cavity that had held his heart seemed to feel as empty as it did since last night, the water trickling out of it.

  


Dipper shivered and went to dry his body off, his skin turning red with how hard he rubbed the towel. Getting as much water as he could out of his curly hair without the use of a hairdryer, Dipper pulled his clothes on and grabbed his nearby brush, yanking it through his brown locks, eyes watering in the pain his tangles gave him.

  


Dipper blinked blearily at his reflection. He looked a lot better overall and he had to admit, he felt better but still, that sickly yearning seemed to be rolling about in his gut, his throat still thick with tears and his hands shook. Memories from last night started to roll about his head again and refused to be shaken away.

  


Shaking his head, Dipper grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, nearly putting too much on the bristles as he started to fervently brush, unlocking the door with one hand and nudging it open with his foot to return to his room.

  


Using one hand, Dipper dug around for a pair of socks in his drawer, scowling when he didn’t find a matching pair right away. Digging around deeper, Dipper sat down on the edge of his bed, yanking the socks on and tying his shoelaces quickly. Grabbing the last things he needed- his trusty but ratty puffer jacket and his crisp hat, Dipper stuffed both articles of clothing onto his body, using his fingers to mess with his curls so he could properly see, and slammed the door behind him as he left his room.

  


Dipper sighed, shaking his head, and shifted his weight between his right and left foot. It had been odd not seeing Mabel- she was the one to usually sleep in, after all however, it was nearing ten now. She had probably gotten up ages ago while he had been dozing weakly in his own bed, too busy licking his metaphorical wounds and cradling his broken heart to notice.

  


Stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen, Dipper’s face fell as he peered into the refrigerator.

  


No milk.

  


Poking around in a few more cabinets, Dipper concluded they really had nothing to eat. Not even dry cereal was left for him- only cans of those weird beans Stan insisted on collecting. For the apocalypse, he always said.

  


Dipper shook his head, closing a cabinet door and sighing, his hand straying over his very empty stomach.

  


“Stan? Grunkle Stan?” He called out, turning to trot into the living room, not surprised at all to see the older man sunk deep into his couch, remote for the television balanced carefully on his overflowing gut. Black and white women and men danced about on the television screen, romance and drama and tragedy wrapped up in one, overzealous scene.

  


“Oh. You’re not dead. Heh.”

  


Dipper rolled his eyes. “Do we have anything to eat besides gross beans?” He asked.

  


“If you can’t find anything, then I guess not. Hey! What’s wrong with beans?”

  


Dipper groaned loudly in annoyance, not giving the older man an answer as he leaned against the doorframe. “You’re starving us.” He complained, sticking his tongue out.

  


Stan barked a laugh. “Yeah, right! Tell your sister that if ya see her running about! She’s the one who eats me out of house and home!”

  


Dipper chuckled at that. “Where is Mabel anyways?”

  


“She ran off with her friends I think. The mall I think? I couldn’t make out what she was saying with all the girly squealing.”

  


Dipper gave the man an understanding nod. “Well then. I guess I’ll go out too.”

  


“You’re not going to the mall, are you? Because I’m not driving anyone anywhere.”

  


“No! Of course not. I was just going to wander around outside.”

  


“Okay then. Don’t get kidnapped.”

  


Dipper snorted, but threw the man a wry, knowing smile as he trotted past him and to the front of the shack, slipping into the storefront.

  


Dipper had to admit, as much as he disliked being forced to lend a hand, he really could use an afternoon with Soos.

  


Dipper’s eyes darted to the register and a lump got caught in his throat.

  


Then again, perhaps it was a good idea that his Grunkle took Sundays off. Merely the thought of seeing green eyes hiding behind a magazine as Wendy laid heavily on the counter in front of her, boredom dripping from every pore of her body.

  


Dipper sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, eyes falling downcast.

  


“ _I’m sorry…”_

  


Dipper gritted his teeth and shook his head violently from side to side, trying to dislodge that pitying voice from his memory. Forcing his eyes away from the register, the brunet swung the door to the shack open, stepping out into the musky outdoors, which stank of heat.

  


The sun beat down on the boy as he stepped out into the light, dragon’s breath billowing over his entire form, already making him sticky with sweat. Nose wrinkling, Dipper turned and glanced about.

  


Besides the horrible heat and the dark forest beyond, there was nothing to do and with Mabel gone, no one to talk to.

  


Blinking, Dipper’s eyes slid to the right as a familiar silver sheen sparkled in his peripherals.

  


Smiling a little, Dipper rolled his shoulders and walked down the driveway, following the turn of the road and walking past some trees, right where a familiar ice cream truck was parked.

  


“Hey, Bill.” Dipper greeted as soon as he saw the window was open. The teen stopped before the truck, shoving his hands in his pockets and peering up as a familiar man leaned forwards, too large smile glittering on his dark face.

  


“Hey, Pine Tree! What’s up?” The man greeted jovially.

  


“Nothing much. Mabel’s gone and Stan doesn’t want to drive anywhere so…” Dipper’s voice trailed off as he stared up at the man. Bill looked as he always did- dark skin, blond hair cut into a messy undercut, his features long, sharp, and almost impish, black eyes glittering warmly as they stared down at him. He seemed too young to be running an ice cream truck- not a single wrinkle on his smooth skin beyond the natural smile lines around his mouth and eyes, but Dipper didn’t judge.

  


“So you’re alone and bored?” Bill guessed, leaning on the palm of his hand, staring down at him.

  


“Yeah.” Dipper admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and glancing away.

  


Bill’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the smaller brunet, his dry tongue darting out to swipe his bottom lip. “Well, you can always hang with me, kid! Today’s a slow day anyways. Too hot.” Bill gulped thickly, keeping his voice nice and light and his heart slammed against his ribs as he waited for the kid’s answer.

  


How long had he been waiting for the kid to fall into his hands like this, after all?

  


“Really?” Dipper said, staring up at the blond man with huge, hopeful eyes.

  


“Yeah! I could use some company. It’s boring out here for me too. Here-” Turning away, Bill unlocked the back of his truck, swinging the double doors open. “It’s cooler in here than out there. Come on in.”

  


“Heh. Thanks, Bill.” Dipper said, trotting around the truck, using the door handles to help pull him inside the vehicle. Indeed, cool air blasted around him, causing his skin to prickle and jump at the sudden, welcome change in temperature.

  


“No problem, Pine Tree.” Bill said. “I keep this place pretty clean, so no worries of germs or anything. Don’t forget to close the doors behind you- don’t want all the air to escape! Well, even more so, that is.” Bill’s smile grew wider as the boy nodded, turning and closing both doors behind him with a large _bang._

  


Bill gulped, heat pooling on his forehead and his neck. He scratched his forearm idly, leaning against the counter again and crossing his arms. As much as he wanted to just close the window, trapping both of them inside his vehicle, the chance of earning a few bucks was too great.

  


Bill had to admit, he had never thought it would be so easy to get the kid inside his truck. Ever since he had laid eyes on Dipper Pines earlier this summer, Bill knew he had to have him. From the way his copper eyes would shine with a light brighter than all the stars in the sky to his large round cheeks and baby fat that still clinged to him, and his curly chestnut hair that fell in perfect ringlets around his face, looking all too fluffy and perfect for his fingers to card in. His smile was what brought everything together- showing off his whitened top teeth and pink gums, red and plump lips moist and Bill knew, surely perfect to kiss.

  


Oh yes. It had been hard at first, but the kid was just too cute. Too perfect. Too precious.

  


Bill had to have him. And finally, his chance was here.

  


Now to not fuck it up and leave his little, precious sapling scarred forever.

  


“So, how’s life been treating ya, kid? I see it hasn’t dragged you kicking and screaming to the grave. Yet.” Bill smiled cheekily.

  


Dipper blinked, throwing the older man a slightly confused look, but not before his eyes dulled a little, the gleaming curve of his small smile becoming as flat as a cat under a tire. He chewed on his lip, pupils darting right and left and Bill found himself frozen before the younger, hands curling into fists.

  


Something was wrong.

  


Dipper sighed, shoulders slumping and he leaned back against the doors of the truck, taking his cap of briefly to run his hand through his hair.

  


A pinprick of want tore through Bill’s heart. He wanted to touch Dipper’s hair too. He couldn’t stop his lips from turning down into a small pout.

  


“Well…” The brunet started. “Not all that great, actually.” He admitted shyly.

  


“Really? What’s the matter?” Bill asked, his eyes still tracing Dipper’s hand as it fell back down to grip the hem of his shirt, tugging at a few stray strings.

  


Bill licked his lips again and forced his eyes back to Dipper’s face instead of searching in hopes for a small flash of flesh on his tummy.

  


“Yesterday, I tried asking my crush out.” Dipper murmured, his voice small.

  


Bill inched a little closer to the brunet, dark eyes glued to the sadness flitting across his face, gut churning. “Your crush?” He pressed when Dipper didn’t continue.

  


Dipper nodded. “At a party and well, she said I was too young for her and I-” The brunet blinked rapidly, flushing the most beautiful crimson as tears collected on his eyelashes. He gripped his chest, right over his heart and quickly turned away, ears glowing. “S-sorry, I-I’m b-being s-s-silly. N-not l-like I even h-had a- I’m so-sorry, Bill. You don’t want t-to hear t-this I-I’ll j-”

  


“Pine Tree.” Bill stated, slicing the brunet’s sentence in half. He stood before the boy, lowering himself down onto his haunches. Dipper sniffed wetly, rubbing his eyes with the back of one of his hands, smearing his tears around.

  


Breath trapped in his chest, heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears, Bill reached up tentatively, warm and dry thumbs brushing the still budding tears away.

  


Dipper hiccuped and stared up at him with huge eyes.

  


“It’s not silly at all, Pine Tree.” Bill reassured him. “I understand what it’s like having strong feelings for someone and them not returning them.” He stared hard into Dipper’s eyes. “But I promise, the pain will pass and fade away.”

  


Dipper sniffed again.

  


“R-really?”

  


Bill smiled and dropped his hands to clasp his shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. “I promise. Things get better. Trust me, kid.”

  


Before Bill could say anything, a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, cheek pressed into his shoulder. Bill’s eyes widened in shock, his face spitting into another grin that showed off each and every tooth in his mouth, and his arms dropped around the boy, hugging him close to his chest, fingers splayed across his back and sides.

  


“Thank you, Bill.” Dipper said, slightly dazed as he pulled away, face still glowing with a rosy pink blush that set Bill’s heart aflame.

  


“Of course, Pine Tree. What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Budding Love

Dipper didn’t know if he should be quaking in his ratty sneakers or jumping for joy right at that moment.

  


Well, technically, he couldn’t really do either considering he was sitting in the back of Thompson’s van, legs too short to touch the floor, jostled around by his sister and all the other rambunctious teens hooting and caterwauling.

  


Considering what had happened at that disastrous party, Dipper wasn’t so sure where his standing with Wendy exactly was, hidden in a foggy uncertainty, the unknown too intimidating to be confronted.

  


And yet here he was in the back of the van, Wendy seated in front of him along with Tate, Lee, and Tambry, Thompson was driving, and Robbie was sitting shotgun as usual. The dark haired teen was twisted around to chat with the redhead, bringing up the unspoken question of why he even sat in the front if he was just going to turn around, but Dipper digressed. Seeing the smug, knowing looks Robbie sent his way, Dipper turned to look out the window, his sister too busy chatting with Nate and Lee to pay him any attention.

  


The ache over Wendy was still there in Dipper’s chest and though it was nowhere near as potent as it was before Bill talked to him, it still couldn’t just be ignored and pushed to the side. Dipper hadn’t really had crush before going up to Gravity Falls and meeting the beautiful redhead…

  


Well no, that was a lie. He has had a few crushes before but those had been fleeting things- barely lasting a week and dissipating as soon as he heard the girl talk or as soon as he saw her push others around and her true nature come to light. No, he’s had crushes before, but never has he had a crush that has so utterly and completely left him lost for words, that knocked him all the way down, pinning him to the floor. It was terrifying. It was painful.

 

 

And Dipper hoped it would pass soon.

  


Bill’s words rang in his mind- that it would all pass, that these phantom pains would not last long, and Dipper hoped beyond hope that he was right.

  


“Guys! We’re here!”

  


Dipper’s thoughts were sliced in half by Wendy’s excited voice. Blinking, finally taking note at the change of scenery outside, Dipper stared out at the lake, the waters as murky as ever.

  


He had to admit, why the teens decided to come here of all places was beyond him but still, he couldn’t really complain and sharing an excited grin with Mabel, hopped out with the rest of them.

  


“Oh, haven’t been here in a little while, have we!” Mabel laughed, elbowing Dipper.

  


“Yeah.” He said. “Last time we were here it was for a family fishing trip with Stan.”

  


The teens around the twins made noises of disgust and pity.

  


“Man, that must suck. Fishing is like, the most boring thing.” Wendy remarked with a small laugh.

  


Dipper flinched back a bit, flushing and Mabel’s bright smile dimmed somewhat. They both had fun with Grunkle Stan that day.

  


“Y-yeah…” Dipper trailed off awkwardly. “So, what are we doing today anyways?”

  


Robbie snorted at him and shook his head. “We already said it in the van! Geeze kid, learn how to listen to other people.” He casually wrapped an arm around Wendy’s shoulders. The redhead flushed slightly, but made no move to lean away. Dipper pretended not to notice, eyes darting away from the two.

  


“We’re going to borrow Tambry’s parent’s boat and take her for a little spin!” Nate laughed, giving Lee a high five.

  


“Isn’t that illegal?” Dipper couldn’t help but pipe up, glancing at Mabel nervously.

  


“Tambry knows what she’s doing.”

  


“Don’t tell me you wanna leave? Scared of getting into a little trouble? This is going to be Dusk 2 Dawn all over again, isn’t it?” Robbie grumbled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Dipper flushed brightly at the embarrassing memory.

  


Wendy frowned at Robbie and moved away from him, letting his arm drop.

  


Robbie shot a glare at Dipper as if it was his fault. “Hey Mabel, why don’t you tell your brother to lighten up and be a bit more fun? He’s kinda dragging everyone’s mood. Amiright?”

  


Everyone glanced around nervously, first at Robbie who had his hands raised out, looking at everyone expectantly and then at Dipper who merely blushed brighter and refused to tear his eyes away from the ground.

  


Though Mabel didn’t say a word, she still couldn’t quite look Dipper in the eye and one by one, the other teens nodded to agree with Robbie.

  


Including Wendy.

  


“Hey, man, I get that it's a little nerve wracking, but lighten up, okay?” She stepped towards him and gave Dipper a small punch on the shoulder and ruffled Mabel’s hair, the friendly action causing both teens to stare up at her. “Trust me, we’ve done this before and no one cares as long as no one gets hurt, okay? So don’t worry about it!”

  


Mabel brightened up instantly at the comforting words and happily bounced right back into the groove of things, chatting with Thompson, Nate, and Lee happily however Dipper wasn’t entirely convinced. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint the teenagers again by being a wet blanket so with teeth worrying his bottom lip and hands nervously being wrung together, the brunet trailed after the rest of the group towards the lake, following the curve to the left to get to where Tambry’s parents kept their boat.

  


Dipper looked out towards the murky water, his heart already soaring at the thought of all the mysteries that could be hiding under the muck right that second. Fantastical beasts and luminescent plants whose mystic light was swallowed by inky shadows. An entire alien world right underneath his feet, a few feet under the cloudy waves.

  


Dipper shook his head and reaching the boat, grabbed Mabel’s arm to scramble on, nearly falling back into the water, causing a roar of laughter to come from the teenagers around them.

  


Tambry, for once, placed her phone down to get behind the wheel of the boat, Thompson besides her nervously.

  


“You do know how to drive this thing, right?” Dipper couldn’t help but ask, sitting down on one of the benches and pressing his knees together tightly. He refrained from looking over the side and instead focused on the teens before him who were also taking a seat. Dipper couldn’t help but be highly aware of the fact that he was not wearing a lifevest.

  


Tambry waved a dismissive hands at his worries. “‘Course I do. I’ve done it twice before.” She said, starting the ignition.

  


Her words brought no comfort to Dipper.

  


Before Dipper could worry any longer, Tambry set the boat off towards the middle of the lake. It skidded over the calm waves easily enough, the ride much smoother than Soos’s boat had been. Still, Dipper gripped his seat tightly and squinted his eyes so water wouldn’t splash into them. Around him, the teens and his sister shrieked in joy, waving their arms without care.

  


Once they reached the center of the lake, Tambry parked the boat, the vehicle bobbing underneath their feet. Everyone paused for a second, but beyond the tweeting of birds and buzzing of bugs as well as the slapping waves against the sides of the boat, nothing happened. Another large cheer pierced the air and everyone got up.

  


Dipper stayed seated as everyone moved about, including his sister, who got up to go bother Tambry about her new cell phone, the girl gladly showing her all the new features surprisingly enough.

  


Dipper stood up carefully and moved away from the edge, not trusting himself and his two left feet to not trip and fall over the edge.

  


Dipper glanced over to where Wendy was, the redhead leaning back against the edge of the boat, can of Coke in her hand, happily chatting with Robbie, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. She nervously tucked some hair behind her ear and leaned her hip against the other teen’s. Robbie didn’t seem to notice the touch, though the redness pooling in his own cheeks gave him away.

  


A frown tugged Dipper’s lips, but nevertheless, sucked in a breath and padded over to the two. With Mabel and Tambry talking about girl things and Nate and Lee already trying to talk Thompson in swimming underneath the boat, he found his hands tied at who to try and converse with.

  


Dipper sighed, nerves already gnawing at him.

  


Bill had said it would get easier, but now it was even worse than before.

  


For the first time in his short life, Dipper wished that Bill were with him. He seemed smart for a guy who just sat around all day and sold ice cream to children. He was also nice, always was now that Dipper thought about it. He always gave him free vanilla ice cream even if he tried to pay for it and even gave him two scoops as well!

  


Dipper shook the heat off his face, smiling softly at the memory.

  


Fighting his own trembling legs, Dipper padded over to wear Wendy and Robbie were, waving his hand and calling out a quick “hey!” To catch their attention.

  


Wendy gave him a slightly strained smile. Robbie downright scowled.

  


“Seriously, pipsqueak? We were in the middle of a conversation.”

  


Dipper winced. “Um...sorry? I just...um...How are you, Wendy?”

  


Wendy gave Dipper an almost pitying smile but still cheerfully answered him:

  


“I’m doing great. It’s very nice out tonight. How about you? Want a soda?”

  


Dipper’s shoulders relaxed under the redhead’s soothing words and nodded, taking a Coke from her and popping the tab, taking a long drink from it. “I’m doing fine! A little bored…” He trailed off again awkwardly.

  


“Then why don’t you go play with your baby sister and the others and leave us alone? Like I said, we were in the middle of something. God. Why are all twelve-year-olds so rude?”

  


No one answered his rhetorical question.

  


Wendy’s previously bright beam of a smile faded and she looked away from Dipper awkwardly and the tween found himself  shuffling away slowly, the poisonous air and Robbie’s glare too much to take.

  


Seemed like things with Wendy couldn’t be fixed.

  


“Oh, uh. I’m sorry.” He muttered, eyes darting away. He couldn’t even be bothered to be happy that he was mistaken as the older twin as he pulled away from the two. “I’ll just. Yeah. Go.”

  


Dipper turned his back to the two and ignoring Wendy’s small goodbye and shoving his feelings down, Dipper went to the other side of the boat to join Nate, Lee, and Thompson who was lining up to dive into the gross water below.

  


Dipper couldn’t help but think he would rather hang out with Bill.

  


~~0~~0~~0~~

  


Dipper wiped toothpaste off his mouth, staring into his own watery mocha eyes reflected to him.

  


Today had been awful. Absolutely awful. Thompson almost drowned, Wendy ignored him, and Robbie glared at him and humiliated him more than once in front of the others again….

  


Dipper shook his head and splashed water onto his face, sniffling a little and trying to clear his nose.

  


He had been invited out again, however Dipper had denied that offer. That. No. He wasn’t going to deal with the mess that was today again. Not if he could help it and not if he had any say.

  


Rolling his shoulders, Dipper decided. Tomorrow he’d let Mabel go and play with the teenagers.

  


Because he was going to hang out with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually debating on whether or not to hold this chapter however, since I actually finished this entire fic and have it edited AND because it is a gift fic, I thought I would go ahead and post it so I no longer have to worry about it! 
> 
> Anyways, this fic will be updating on the next two Fridays! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment!


	4. Puppy Love

The summer sun was just as hot as it always was when Dipper stepped out of the shack, sweat immediately beading at his forehead and pooling at the base of his neck. The cool breeze that billowed past him gave him no reprieve from the boiling heat and Dipper groaned at the thick, heavy mugginess of the air that seemed to drag him down.

 

On a day like this, he really needed some ice cream.

 

Heat not caused by the outside temperature pooled in Dipper’s cheeks and with a little giggle, the brunet hopped off the porch of the shack, crunching grass underfoot and heading off to where the silver truck was glittering in the reprehensible sun. He grinned widely, his teeth gleaming a fresh white and the boy practically skipped over towards the vehicle. He had to admit, he liked chatting with Bill and...well, he had actually missed him yesterday when with the teens. Sure, Dipper had been surrounded by his friends, but he had still felt lonelier than ever and he couldn’t stop his wandering mind gravitating towards the weird blond who sold ice cream to other hot and sweaty kids as a job. Bill was smart and funny and had great advice and was always so nice to him…

 

Dipper shook his head, dislodging his random musings as he approached the window of the truck, waving a hand. “Hey, Bill!”

 

Bill poked his head out right away, his dark face marred by a blinding white grin.

 

“Pine Tree! Good to see you again! What brings you by my humble truck?” Bill greeted.

 

Dipper’s smile grew wider. “Nothing much! Mabel is out with her friends and well….I- I, um…” Dipper scuffed the ground with his foot, nerves suddenly rearing their ugly head and digging their needlepoint fangs into his stomach lining. “Well...I- I wanted to- to see you?” Dipper tried awkwardly.

 

Bill’s face lit up at the small confession and the man had to prevent himself from hopping out the window and scooping up the small brunet up in his arms. He sighed softly at the mental image. He bet the little sapling would be so soft and warm and too, so huggable and squeezable. Bill would hug him so tight he’d pop, blood and guts everywhere.

 

Bill bit down his sniggers at the mental image and instead leaned out the window. “I’m touched, kid! Really and truly! I gotta say, I missed you yesterday! I like talking with you.”

 

Dipper’s face practically glowed with his hope and disbelief. “R-really?” He gasped.

 

Bill nodded seriously. “Really.” He said, completely honest. His heart swelled at the sight of the kid, along with other… _aspects_ of himself. Bill shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, it’s pretty hot out again today. Muggy too on top of that.” Bill piped up suddenly, cutting off Dipper’s unsaid sentence. “Wanna come in? It’s a lot cooler. I’ll even give you some ice cream! On a day like this, everyone needs some ice cream.”

 

Dipper’s eyes crinkled in delight and he nodded quickly, his head bobbing so face he nearly knocked his own hat off his head. “I would love too!” He laughed, carefree and Bill retreated inside to unlock and swing the door open, waving his hand to beckon Dipper inside.

 

Dipper hopped into the truck without a second thought, closing the door behind him and happily padding over to Bill, who indeed was already filling a cone with vanilla ice cream. He took off his hat, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, and set his cap to the side to let his follicles of hair enjoy their freedom.

 

“Double scoops for you, kid! No one has really come by...I guess it’s too hot for even the dumbest of tourists to come.” Bill handed Dipper the ice cream.

 

Dipper greedily accepted it and gave the man a one-shouldered shrug. “I suppose so.” He said, taking a long lick from the ice cream. The cold, white sticky substance was caught on Dipper’s dry lips and with a happy hum, Dipper licked the liquid off with a small swipe of his pink tongue.

 

Bill bit back his groan at the sight and loosened the apron around himself, leaning casually on the side of the window, his hands tightening into fists and his eyes narrowing.

 

God this kid was too much.

 

“Thanks for the ice cream, Bill!” Dipper said after another long lick, shooting the blond a smile over the frigid treat.

 

Bill’s smile was watery. “It’s no problem at all! So what’s up anyways? Have you gotten over that broad yet?” He joked.

 

Dipper pulled away from his ice cream, face falling slightly “Not really.” He admitted. “I tried to fix things, but this guy named Robbie stopped me. And they were flirting with each other I think! Right in front of me!” Dipper shook his head, his face falling and his eyes growing cloudy. “I don’t know what I did wrong…”

 

Dipper jumped as a hand clasped his shoulder and he jerked slightly, eyes darting up to meet Bill’s honeyed and warm gaze. Dipper’s cheeks dusted pink.

 

“You did nothing wrong, Dipper.” _You could never do anything wrong._ “If she wants to be cruel, that is no fault of yours. You were honest and sincere and she should feel _awful_ for doing such things to you. There’s no excuse.”

 

Dipper blinked and took a shy lick of his ice cream. “I don’t know, Bill...I made her uncomfortable I think…”

 

“Did you mean to do that?”

 

“Well, no. I was. Just telling her how I feel.”

 

Bill lowered himself to be eye level with Dipper, placing his other hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Dipper flushed deeply.

 

“Then you have nothing to apologize for. It sucky that things didn’t work out, but that happens sometimes. All you can do is move on and make better friends.”

 

Dipper’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Like you?”

 

Bill laughed at that and gave Dipper’s shoulders a small squeeze. “Sure! Like me. Why not?” He chortled and ruffled Dipper’s hair playfully, his hand lingering slightly longer than what was needed. Dipper didn’t notice and took a bite out of his ice cream.

 

Dipper giggled. “You- you consider us friends?”

 

Bill tilted his head to the side. “Well, yeah! Don’t...don’t you?” Bill held his breath, his heart positively aching. He did not want to be friends with the boy. No, not at all. After all friends couldn’t lift the other into the air and pepper their face with kisses and touch him everywhere and bathe one another in affection of that sort. No, not at all.

 

Dipper’s smile was blinding. “No, no! I do! I just. You’re kinda old to be my friend though, aren’t you?”

 

Bill pouted. “No I’m not! Adults can have friends too! Besides, is there a law preventing adults and kids being friends?”

 

Dipper blinked, his face twisting up in thought and Bill held his hands together to prevent himself from pinching Dipper’s cheeks.

 

“No, I guess not.” Dipper finally concluded, another smile working its way on his face.

 

“Good! Glad that’s settled.” Bill patted Dipper’s cheek. “Remember Dipper, don’t let other people run your life and don’t let them trample over it either. All you need in life is this.” Bill poked Dipper’s head, right between the eyes. Dipper’s eyes crossed to look up at the finger and he took another large bite of his ice cream.

 

“And luckily, you gotta pretty good brain between your ears.”

 

Dipper flushed brighter, the red creeping up to his ears and he shook his head playfully.

 

Bill melted at the sight.

 

“You’re pretty wise for an ice cream man.” Dipper noted.

 

“Well I’ve traveled all over! You think I stay in this dingy town all the time?”

 

“You travel the world in this hovel?” Dipper casted a skeptical gaze around the truck.

 

“Hey! I resent that! And yes I in fact do! All around the United States at least. I’ve been everywhere.”

 

Dipper’s face, instead of brightening as Bill had expected, fell. “Oh.”

 

Panic set into Bill’s brain and his heart thumped painfully. What did he do wrong? Pine Tree should be smiling and laughing, not looking all upset! Only smiles and cheer should cross that little face of his sapling. Anything else was a sin and should and would be eliminated, whether it be by slickened words or more...dangerous means.

 

Whatever had to be taken.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to be leaving?”

 

Bill nearly bit his tongue. How could he of all people be so foolish with his words?

 

“Well, one day. But not any time soon! After all, there’s no pine trees like _you_ out there, Pine Tree!”

 

Dipper giggled as Bill poked him in the nose. His flush crept down his neck.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Dipper said sincerely, staring up at Bill with huge mocha eyes.

 

Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper. “Good.”

 

Dipper leaned his head against Bill’s arm and the man gently tapped his shoulders with his spindly fingers, forcing himself to not dip his fingers under the collar of Dipper’s shirt to stroke undoubtedly soft skin.

 

They sat in surprisingly comfortable silence, trading words full of light jokes and reassurances until orange light started to creep into the truck, painting the two with the fire of an ending day.

 

“Oh, it’s getting late.” Dipper sighed. He stretched his legs, the wall against his back no longer helping him keep the soreness out of his muscles.

 

“Indeed it is.” Bill noted, running his fingers through Dipper’s hair again. Dipper was highly aware how they lingered on his head and he flushed deeply at the affectionate gesture. “But you can always come back tomorrow!”

 

Dipper’s face brightened easily. “I- I’ll be glad to!” He pulled away from the man reluctantly and Bill went to unlock the door for him, swinging it out and letting Dipper step down and out.

 

Bill stepped after Dipper.

 

“I- I’ll see you tomorrow, Bill.” Dipper said softly, staring at the ground and scratching the back of his neck.

 

Dipper jumped, staring up at the man who had suddenly stepped forwards and embraced him gently, crushing him close to his chest. Dipper wasted no time hugging back, laying his cheek against Bill’s chest. The blond’s heart was beating so fast.

 

“I’ll see you later, Dipper.” Bill murmured tenderly and Dipper swore every vein in his body was on fire. He nodded mutely and Bill let him go reluctantly, stepping back into his truck and with a small wave, closed the door and the window.

 

Dipper cupped his cheek, where he had felt Bill’s too-fast heart, his own racing to match that phantom memory.

 

Without a second thought, Dipper turned tail, and ran back home.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Dipper gasped, twisting and turning, eyes fluttering. The moon was high in the sky, already making its descent and Dipper found himself still unable to sleep. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, smashed his face into his pillow, twisted into any number of positions, his mind was plagued with a dark face with a white, beaming grin. Messy blond hair topped that thin face and slitted, golden eyes glittered at him playfully. The _thump-thump_ of a rushing heart filled his mind.

 

It wasn’t Bill’s.

 

With a small gasp of sudden realization, Dipper turned and laid on his back, limbs spread out, panting softly, eyes widened in horror. Even with his mocha eyes huge and staring, he could still see Bill’s hair bounce, his smile shining brighter than the sun, and feel his fingers run through his hair.

 

“Oh no.” Dipper murmured to himself. “Not again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating right before school go me~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos <3


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have Good Friday off from school and because I am so happy by this fact you guys are getting this chapter a day early so yay!  
> Also I was ready to mark this as complete and move on in all honesty! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~<3

Dipper shifted his weight between his right and left foot, balancing the box of merchandise on his hip as he placed snowglobes one by one on their self, making sure each one was facing outwards the exact same way and was the exact same space apart. His small tongue poked out of his lips and he finished the second row.

  
  


He was sure Stan was a little suspicious about him suddenly asking for work, but with Mabel being gone again and the fact that a few customers had indeed wandered in today, he wasn’t too weirded out giving Dipper busy work. He even promised to pay him a few bucks this time around!

  
  


Was Dipper stalling for time?

  
  


Dipper started on the third shelf.

  
  


Of course he was.

  
  


Dipper bit his lip, his hands shaking at the mere thought of what he should do. He knew for a fact he had a crush on Bill now, the old one on Wendy withered, merely a wisp of a memory compared to the way his heart beat now. Nevermind the fact that Bill was a _boy_ and _much_ older than him, Dipper’s heart did not care and neither did the heat already pooling in his cheeks. Bill had made it very, _very_ clear that they were friends and nothing more and besides, Bill was a _boy_ and an _adult._ He wouldn’t like twelve-year-olds like himself and wouldn’t like them crushing on him either. He was sure of it.

  
  


Dipper’s stomach twisted into a knot of pure and utter dread and he paused, having finished the third row, and started on the fourth with just as much cheer as he did the previous three.

  
  


Besides, Bill was...Bill was smart. And funny. And cool. And beautiful-

  
  


Dipper’s hands shook and he nearly dropped the snowglobe he was holding, Gulping, he quickly placed it upon the self in front of him.

  
  


And beautiful. What would he want to do with a smelly, ratty, dirty kid such as himself? That fact that he even considered them _friends_ was crazy enough for Dipper to do a double take.

  
  


Dating however? Completely out of the question, surely.

  
  


Dipper bit his lips, his misty eyes roving over the snowglobes in front of him. He lifted a hand, trying to wipe the angry pressure away from his eyes, only to smear tears across his face. He shook his head and chuckled bitterly.

  
  


This always seemed to happen to him, didn’t it? Mabel never had a problem crushing on people their own age, on people that could like her back, on people that _did_ like her back. She never had a problem at all.

  
  


Dipper sighed. Of course he would be the one to fall in love with people he could never be with.

  
  


His heart slammed against his ribcage and his gut twisted even more, as if trying to consume itself out of misery and slight horror.

  
  


Dipper finished the fourth row, but did not start on the fifth. No, he stared at the stupid little snowglobes in front of him, and his eyes hardened in a sudden rush of determination.

  
  


This. This was stupid. And if he let it stew in his gut, let it dwell and fester, it would just be Wendy all over again, wouldn’t it? And Bill would leave him.

  
  


But then again, if he hadn’t told Wendy, then they would’ve still been friends, right? Or- or maybe, perhaps not…

  
  


Confusion trickled into the brunet’s mind and Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheek, mulling.

  
  


He didn’t want to sit her and squander and rot in his own painful feelings and sick affection. He didn’t want to build his hopes up again only to have them crumble before his eyes. He didn’t want the ache to swell again, drowning him completely.

  
  


He did not want any of that.

  
  


Dipper placed the box of snowglobes on the ground, steeling his resolve and straightening back up.

  
  


Besides, if Bill was uncomfortable, if Bill didn’t want to be his friend over something as silly as a crush, he didn’t need him anyways.

  
  


Dipper ignored the irony of his own thoughts to instead turn and march out the shack door into the great outdoors, the sun not nearly as blistering as previous days but still burning a hole through the sky.

  
  


As Dipper trotted to the van, a few kids walking away from the shack and down the road with frigid treats perched in their hands, Dipper felt his nerves grow and grow, twisting vines constricting him, thorns digging into his flesh, causing his skin to prickle in uncertainty. Blooming buds of doubt took root in his mind and more pressure built up behind the boy’s eyes, threatening to spill as the second rainfall of the week.

  
  


Still. He refused to let his feet make him turn around and head home and refused to allow his fear to take hold and possess him. Picking at his nails, biting at the thin skin of his lips, Dipper reached the truck.

  
  


“Hey!” Dipper called out, surprised by the own strength and steadiness of his voice.

  
  


“It’s for horses!” Bill responded, a grin marring his beautiful and dark features as he stuck his head out the window, his uppercut a mess as always. “What’s cooking, Pine Tree?” Bill greeted with cheer, waving his hand down and out.

  
  


Dipper didn’t take it, his hands too busy picking at the straggly strings of his shirt as he approached Bill. “N-nothing much. How are you?”

  
  


Bill retracted his hand and leaned heavily out the window. “Better now that you’re here!”

  
  


Dipper felt his cheeks glow hot with a blush and he yanked his cap down somewhat, wanting to hide it. “W-well, b-before that.” The brunet said.

  
  


Bill’s wild grin fell into something softer. “Actually made some sales today but beyond that, nothing much has really happened. What about you, kid?”

  
  


“J-just stocked some stuff for the Shack.” Dipper said. His knees clacked together with his shivers and he sighed, rolling his shoulders back. It was no or never. No time like the present.

  
  


And besides, he wanted to get this over with and done.

  
  


“Hey, Bill?”

  
  


The older man hummed to show he was listening as he fiddled with a few things in his truck.

  
  


“I- I have s-something to tell you. S-something important.”

  
  


Bill’s eyes darted up to the boy’s, gold meeting with anxious mocha and the blond’s heart sped up even more so. He swore the organ was just about ready to burst out of his chest, which was filled with something akin to perhaps hope. His little sapling was clearly nervous, or at least more nervous than he usually tended to be.

  
  


Was this...perhaps.

  
  


Bill pinched himself.

  
  


No, he wasn’t dreaming. Then again, if he were, his sapling would’ve been shirtless as he tended to be.

  
  


“Really? Then best not leave you hanging!” Bill turned and unlocked his truck door, swinging it out. Dipper wasted no time stepping into the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. Despite the working air conditioning squeaking and freezing the sweat that had formed on his brow, Dipper felt incredibly hot, every vein and tendon in his body on fire at once, painting his skin scarlet. He shifted awkwardly and leaned back against the locked door, hands still fiddling with his shirt.

  
  


Bill leaned back himself, sighing in content at the sight of the boy in his humble truck. If only he could keep him here forever. Oh, there would be _so_ many things they could do if they had all the time in the world.

  
  


“So, what did you want to tell me?” Bill asked, turning and closing the window so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

  
  


Dipper’s shoulders were tense, his brows furrowed in a look of concentration and deadly seriousness, his eyes almost solemn in a way as they rose to meet Bill’s honeyed orbs. His teeth worried his bottom lip, pulling off bits of flesh and Bill swallowed the moan bubbling in the back of his throat. He wanted to bite those lips too.

  
  


Time ticked past the two and Bill bounced between his feet, getting angsty and though the blond knew that not even five minutes had passed, a whine was already forming at the back of his throat.

  
  


“I- well. You see. I…” Dipper blurted out, shattering the silence between them. Bill’s ears perked up at the sound of the brunet’s nervous voice, wanting nothing more than to pad over to him and pick him up and hug him close.

  
  


“Well…?” Bill prompted when Dipper fell quiet again.

  
  


Dipper rubbed his face hard with his hands. “Oh! This is stupid!” He spat and he dropped his hands, his copper eyes hard, glaring up into his own. “I like you, okay! Not just as a friend! I _like_ like you!”

  
  


Bill’s mouth dropped into an O of surprise and his eyes widened almost comically as Dipper’s face twisted into a deep look of mortification. His entire face was flushed and his eyes darted away, head hanging in humiliation at his sudden confession.

  
  


What the boy didn’t expect was the long arms wrapping around him, his face burying into a warm, warm chest, a fast heart thumping against the shell of his ear.

  
  


“B-Bill?”

  
  


Bill’s feral grin became something softer at Dipper’s small squeak and the blond sunk to the floor, taking Dipper with him, the boy practically sitting in his lap.

  
  


Bill gently cupped Dipper’s face, tilting his head up. “Oh, Pine Tree! I like you too!”

  
  


Dipper blinked and his face fell, a small pout appearing on his lips. “That’s not what I-”

  
  


Lips gently brushed over the boy’s forehead. “I know _exactly_ what you meant.”

  
  


“You- you mean…?” Dipper’s mouth fell open. “B-but you’re a lot older than me...older than Wendy…”

  
  


Bill waved a carefree hand, brushing Dipper’s worries away. “You say that like it’s an issue, Pine Tree.” Bill grinned, his eyes narrowing in adoration. His hands fell to gently grip Dipper’s entwining their fingers. Dipper stared down at where their hands were connected, disbelief shadowing his face. “I don’t care about age, Dipper.” Bill murmured, leaning close. He could _hear_ Dipper’s heart flutter in his thin chest, a little bird trapped in a cage of bone and gold.

  
  


“You don’t?”

  
  


“Do you?”

  
  


Dipper stared up into Bill’s eyes. Time seemed to have stopped working as soon as Bill had pulled him into a close, warm embrace and nothing existed outside the way Bill stared down at him, like he was something to be cherished. The the way his body was so warm and safe pressed up against his, and the smile that graced the other’s man’s face. Dipper was cocooned in the man’s grasp, trapped like a fly in a sticky web.

  
  


And he didn’t want to leave.

  
  


“No.” He said to Bill, scooting closer and slipping into the man’s lap fully, staring up at him with huge eyes shining with joy and hope. “Not at all. But- but how is this- I’m sure…” Dipper bit his lip and his voice trailed off.

  
  


“We’ll keep it a secret.” Bill murmured, pulling Dipper close to his chest. The brunet rested his cheek against Bill’s shoulder and peered up at the man’s face through his thick bangs. “That is, if you want to be with me. We can keep it our little secret and when you get older...well then we’ll be able to do whatever we wish together.”

  
  


“R-Really?”

  
  


Bill’s grin grew wider. “As I said, if you want-”

  
  


“I want to! I-I mean…” Dipper buried his head in Bill’s chest, unable to look up at the man. Bill’s chest rumbled in soft laughter and he dropped one of Dipper’s hands to take his hat off, running his hand through his hair. “I’m glad. I want to too.”

  
  


Dipper make a small noise and peeked back up at Bill.

  
  


“But as I said before, kid. No one can know.”

  
  


“Not even Mabel?”

  
  


“Not even Mabel.”

  
  


Dipper frowned. He told his sister everything however, staring into Bill’s intense eyes, he found himself falling into a golden sea and he nodded slowly in acceptance to the terms.

  
  


“No one will know.” He reassured the blond with the smile. He held up his pinky. “Promise.”

  
  


Bill chuckled and took Dipper’s pinky with his own, shaking it tenderly and clasping the boy’s hand again with his own, fully enveloping the boy’s with his larger palm. He brought it up to his lips, gracing the back of Dipper’s hand with a chaste kiss.

  
  


“Promise.” Bill echoed against the boy’s skin. It was just as soft as he dreamt it to be.

  
  


Bill dropped Dipper’s hand to tilt his face forwards, their noses nearly brushing. Dipper’s face still glowed crimson, the color not diminishing whatsoever. Bill sighed, greedily staring at the brunet’s chapped, plump lips.

  
  


“How about we seal it with a kiss?” He whispered, his hot and wet breath billowing across Dipper’s face. “The start of something new.”

  
  


Dipper stared, eyes unblinking and Bill waited patiently for an answer. Slowly, the brunet nodded. “I’ve never- I mean…” Dipper glanced away and before he realized it, a pair of lips pressed against his own. Dipper gasped softly, breath hitching at how smooth and soft Bill’s lips were. He let Bill guide him and carefully kissed back, slow to incorporate and shy in every sense of the word. Still, Bill was gentle in his movements and did nothing to deepen the kiss. Dipper’s eyes fell closed and he let himself sink into the warmth that was Bill. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, every dreamt before. Perfect, chaste, and born of something not quite good, not quite wrong, but a balanced blend of cultivated and apathetic anarchy.

  
  


After what was surely an eternity and a day, Bill drew back, slow and steady and Dipper’s face fell slack, eyes opening.

  
  


His- his first kiss…

  
  


“How was it?” Bill asked almost shyly.

  
  


Dipper gently touched his lips, tracing them with a finger, still feeling Bill’s weight on them.

  
  


“That was...I-”

  
  


“You want another?” Bill teased lightly and at Dipper’s small nod, Bill’s eye brightened in delight and he pressed a smaller, shorter kiss to the brunet’s lips. He pulled back, breathing against Dipper’s lips, “as long as we’re together, you can have all the kisses you want, Pine Tree.”

  
  


Bill nearly gasped as chapped lips pressed against the side of his lips in a sudden jerky movement. Dipper’s eyes were squeezed shut tight and he pulled back quickly, covering his mouth with his hands, eyes dancing with mischievous mirth and slight uncertainty. Bill rubbed Dipper’s back, watching that slight doubt drain from the boy’s eyes.

  
  


“I promise I won’t tell anyone Bill.”

  
  


Bill sighed and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, pressing his cheek into Dipper’s.

  
  


“I know you won’t, Pine Tree. And remember, kid. Love has no age.” Bill’s grin was sharp against his sapling’s cheek, but Dipper didn’t see it at all. “No matter what anyone tells you or anything you hear, remember that.. Love has no age.”

  
  


Dipper hugged Bill’s shoulders back, pressing back into him, as if wanting to melt into the older man’s body.

  
  


“I- I know, Bill. I know it doesn’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that is the end! Not as terrible as a lot of you guys were expecting I don't think ;) unless of course you count Dipper getting in a relationship with Bill to be terrible. In which it actually is if you're not gross so.  
> Nevermind the ending is horrible XD 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you liked this fic, Flowers! I fell in love with your AU when I heard about it and just had to write about it! Sorry if this went kinda off the rails from it XD  
> Oh and thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic! Especially those who have kudos, bookmarked, and especially commented!
> 
> Speaking of comments, if you haven't yet and you enjoyed this story, would you mind leaving me one? It would mean a lot to me! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this kinda gross, probably too fluffy fic!  
> And, as always, thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Orphaning this work since it no longer aligns with my beliefs, and I didn't do a good enough job condemning Bill and Dipper's relationship both in my A/Ns and within the fic itself. It makes me uncomfortable having this on my page. However, since so many people enjoyed it, I didn't want to fully delete it. Thank you.


End file.
